


where and when is the end of the line?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stress, Suicide, do not read if sensitive, if shuichi couldn't handle it anymore, ingame, not a slo bur but it will take a while for updates, sorry im kinda slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the death of his first real friend really got to Shuichi, he couldn't handle it any longer. he made a plan that hits 3 birds with one stone, though he has to get one of the other students involved.   WARNING: this is very detailed so if you are mentally and emotionally sensitive i would not recommend reading this.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i started this at like 1:27 am so its sloppy but its like a vent thing as well, im putting all of my pent up stress into this writing so this is your last warning and don't come at me meany i gave a warning and you didn't listen.  
> anyways i hope you enjoy. oh yea btw i listen to songs while i wright so if you wanna hear the songs that i listened to while writing this they will be at the end.

'Shes dead, i seen it, with my own eyes. Why? why her?' 

Shuichi sat on the floor of his bathroom in his dorm, his eyes puffy and red from crying. his mind replayed the way that she was pulled by her neck around to play the  
notes of the song called "The Flea Waltz" and the color of her face.... it was red like it was burning from the inside. the way the top of the comically large piano covered  
in thorns and spikes crushed her hanging corpse as if to rub in the other student faces that they are in danger. 

shuichi wondered if it was his fault, his fault that she couldnt be here with them, her and amami gone, gone forever. his head was spinning, spinning and replaying those  
images in his head, rantaro amami with his head cracked open on the floor, kaede akamatsu with her body swinging softly above the large keys of the piano. 

he looked at the clock on his wall from the open door of the bathroom, it was 4:05 in the morning, he sighed and pulled himself up leaning against the edge of the sink. he  
instantly felt dizzy and stumbled a bit before pulling off his over shirt and his pants. he wobbled dizzily to shut off the lights and make sure his door was locked then to the  
bed in his dorm. he pulled his covers up to his shoulder, he lay on his side wrapping one arm around his torso as if hugging himself. then he was out like a light.

Shuichi's dream started as a normal day in his old life at his uncles house, then everything disappeared, he frantically tried to find out what was happening and when  
he turned to look behind him, all of the other students that he was with at hopes peak were dead and laying on the ground, he ran over to the corpses and one of them  
specifically caught his eye, i was kokichi, kokichi ouma, his eyes slightly open as well as his mouth, his skin was naturally pale but this was a new type of pale, his skin was  
whiter than paper, he was practically glowing, you could see the stopped blue veins under the light skin of his neck, his lips were a pale purple and blue, the life sucked out of  
him. just looking at the sunken lifeless face of the rather lively boy made shuichi's heart sink deep to his stomach, shuichi crouched down closer to the frail dead coupse of  
the boy, he ran his fingers softly through the corpses hair, moving his bangs to the side to get a better view of kokichis face. he glided his hands to the corpses sunken  
eyes, the once bright purple color had faded leaving only the smallest hint of lavender left, he lightly closed the boys eyes then dragging his fingertips against kokichis  
cheek before standing back up. Shuichi's heart was filled with sorrow as he walked through the field of his classes corpses. he walked trying to find a way out of the void he  
was trapped in. he walked and he walked for what felt like hours before he came across a small checkered bandanna, he picked it up and looked around to see where it  
came from. 

Shuichi woke up to the sound of the morning announcement, he groaned and rubbed his eyes before going to get out of bed and getting dressed. he didn't feel like  
eating but he knew that thing wouldn't end well if he didnt eat anything. he hesitated to put his hat on, some thing just didn't feel right but he dismissed it and put it on  
his head before waking to his door. he pulled the door open and walked out of his dorm.

to shuichi's surprise there was some one leaving their dorm at the same time, he looked over to see who it was. it was kokichi, they looked at each other for a few  
seconds, kokichi walked over to shuichi with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his head.

"Why hello there Mr. detective! what is a responsible student like you doing leaving their dorm so late in the morning? i'm usually the last one to breakfast." Kokichi said  
with full intent to annoy the other. shuichi sighed and looked away from the other.

"I had a rough night, no specific reason i guess" shuichi mumbled and started walking off, kokichi following him close behind. 

"awwwww are you crying because your girlfriend died!?" kokichi yelled right next to shuichi. shuichi froze in place, wrapping one arm around his stomach and bringing  
the other one to his mouth, tear started to form in his eyes.

" she wasn't my girl friend, just a friend......." shuichi turned around and walked back to his dorm leaving kokichi behind. he walked back into his dorm and locked the door behind him before sitting on the floor. tears trailed down his cheeks. 

after crying for a while shuichi fell asleep in front of his door for a while, then he woke to a knock on the door. he hesitantly got up and opened the door. it was kokichi holding a plate of food.

"Geez Saihara you look like shit" the shorter boy exclaimed.

"O-Ok?" shuichi stared at the boy for a few seconds before kokichi handed the plate to shuichi.

"Im sorry for what i said earlier, so i brought you some food because you kinda need to eat silly" he booped shuichis nose and giggled innocently. shuichi flinched when his nose was touched.

"O-oh thank you" shuichi gave the other a fake smile.

" well C'ya Shumai, take care of your self" kokichi started skipping away, shuichi thought about the pet name he was just given by the other, he closed the door and set the plate down on the nightstand beside the bed.


	2. is it soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever i havent been inspired

'Suffocation Disease Cancer Natural Disaster Nuclear Warfare Bio Warfare Allergic Reactions Animal Attack Internal Bleeding Accidents   
Suicide Drug Overdose Murder.....' the ways one could die played through his mind like a record on repeat, though his mind wouldn't grow old of this topic his body did, if it weren't for kokichi bringing him food this morning, he wouldn't have ate. uh oh, kokichi is just something different in shuichi's mind, the way he seen his pale corpse in his dream, his small stature, his voice, all of it gave shuichi a weird feeling, a feeling like he wanted to rip off kokichis face so he could have it forever, it was weird. wouldn't it be nice though? to have someone's face just for them?

'its this games fault, its the one filling my mind with these thoughts of death, because rantaro and kaede, monokuma and the monokubs want me to think like this, thinking of killing, thinking of death, i am a monster from hell to think this though, i couldn't possibly kill one of the other people here, i would rather myself die, they all have so much to live for, some are in love, others are waiting for love.’ his mind swirled with grief from the loss of his friend, he doesn't know if he can take this anymore, he can't stand it for long. 

Just as he almost fell asleep, a knock on his door interrupted his cruel mind, he hesitantly pushed himself up, he looked at the clock, ‘4:57pm huh?’ with shaky knees from not moving for hours he slowly stepped to his door, the knocking on this door became more frantic, it made shuichi worry a little, he made his steps quicker, the knocks became even more frantic and he also heard a yelp on the other side of the door. He finally reached the door and he unlocked and swung it open quickly seeing the fear in the small boy known as kokichi ouma, kokichi leaped into the room and pulled the door shut, he locked it behind him panting loudly, he lifted his head and looked up at the perplexed shuichi. 

“Thanks for the protection shumai!” kokichi grabbed onto shuichi's arm. Still a little out of breath, Kokichi was breathing heavily. Shuichi tried to squirm a little out of kokichis grasp.

“What was going on kokichi? Why were you running, and why did you go to my dorm?” he pulled his arm completely out of kokichis grasp with a tint of pink to his face. 

“I insulted mamota-chan and maki roll came chasing after me, and i had to run past my room, so why not go to my favorite person in the whole wide worlds door?!” kokichi gave one of his signature innocent but evil smirks, making shuichi nervous 

“Oh- ok? Um so is there anything you want to do while you wait for harumaki to calm down?” Shuichi was trying to avoid eye contact with the other. Kokichi walked over and plopped down onto the bed the other was laying on a few minutes ago. Kokichi patted the open space on the bed beside him inviting the other to lay there with him. Shuichi nervously sat down on the bed making sure there was as much space as possible between him and kokichi. Kokichi them grabbed the back of the shirt shuichi had on and yanked the other down to where he was laying right beside him. Shuichi yelped as he was pulled down, he looked the other in the eye confused. 

“Kokichi what was that for?” he tried to get up but a hand pulled him back down. 

“Shuichi you need to relax a bit, you are shaking.” Shuichi wasn't having it, he was getting uncomfortable and tried to get up again. To Shuichi's surprise the other boy flipped from his place and got onto Shuichi laying on him to keep him laying down. Shuichi squealed at the action. 

“I said to relax! I wasn't lying!” Shuichi tried to squirm out from under him. Kokichi let him sit up but still sat up on his lap. Kokichi grabbed the other's face and looked him in the eyes. The look on Kokichi’s face was pure worry, it was a face Shuichi had never seen out of him, he usually was making annoying and exaggerated facial expressions, but now, his face was plain besides the worry in his eyes. 

“Shuichi what is wrong? I know that i'm a meany, but i'm actually worried for you, you haven't left your room for a while and you look dead, is this because of keade? How can I help you?” shuichi froze up and tears started to fill his eyes. He pulled kokichi’s hands off of his face and pushed kokichi off of him. 

“Get out kokichi, goto your dorm.” he glared at the other, piercing his gaze right through kokichi. Kokichi stood up and grabbed the other hand. Shuichi pulled his hand away and his face became warm. 

“I said get out!” shuichi got up and pushed the other out the door crying. Kokichi was protesting trying to get Shuichi to let him stay in the room but he was unsuccessful. Shuichi slammed the door in kokichis face. 

Shuichi started to feel himself to be connected with the short male. He just didn't want to be hurt again, truly you would understand this as well. He had to distance himself from the oneness that could hurt him or the ones that he could hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the songs that i listened to while writing. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/EkPf8OmIPKc
> 
> https://youtu.be/G7oEyVQlwy0
> 
> https://youtu.be/8vSS5UeQkvI
> 
> https://youtu.be/Z1VH14-bD2Y
> 
> chapter 2 should be out soon
> 
> https://youtu.be/pFCkZbpDN0I
> 
> https://youtu.be/LtzW9acsJg0
> 
> https://youtu.be/al9gOcPdWaI  
> https://youtu.be/fh-UIB2-U5A


End file.
